


Keep Your Eyes Open

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I had saved up that I wrote with one of my friends who is my son but a girl (You know how this goes). Anyway, the format might be a little screwy so excuse that. This is Post Reichenbach and by now it's obvious this is not what happened but it doesn't really matter since it's a fanfic does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes Open

I stared straight ahead, clutching my favorite tea mug tightly, mind completely numb, feeling nothing as I stared his chair across from where I was seated. It had four months since Sherlock had jumped from the roof and I finally gave up with the therapy.

'Why would you ever think that therapy would help?' Sherlock would have snorted. 'You know that they don't actually care and that it's nothing more than easy money to tell someone what's wrong with them and give fake sympathy. They don't actually observe anything.'

And as of now, I was starting to believe him. Therapy was pointless. In fact, it almost seemed to make my condition worse. I didn't like thinking about what happened. The more I thought about our adventures and how all it lead up to was his death, the more depressed I felt. I brought the warm mug up to my lips and took a sip. My phone rang in the distance and I reached to answer it. "Hello?"

"John."

"...Who is this?"

"John, I need you to listen carefully." The deep voice said urgently. "Please."

"What is it? Who is this?!" The voice sounded strangely familiar.

"John, you know exactly who this is."

My body froze. "No… it can't be… there's no possible way…"

"Yes there is."

"Sherlock?!" I almost dropped the phone.

"Yes."

"H… How?! This is impossible!"

"No, it's really not."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. What's so urgent?"

"I need you to be a soldier again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need you to be strong. For a little longer. I promise, I'll be there soon."

"I-... Okay."

"I'll talk to you soon, John. I promise." He murmured before hanging up. I disconnected

and set the phone down on the countertop beside me.

He was coming home.


End file.
